megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Leanan Sidhe
Leanan Sidhe (リャナンシー, Ryanan-shii) is a recurring demon in the series. History In Celtic folklore, the Irish leanan sídhe is a beautiful woman of the Aos Sí (or fairy folk) who takes a human lover. Lovers of the leanan sídhe are said to live brief, though highly inspired, lives. The leanan sídhe is generally depicted as a beautiful muse, who offers inspiration to an artist in exchange for fame and glory; however, this exchange frequently results in madness for the artist, and often premature death. They seek the love of mortals. If they refuse, she must be their slave; if they consent, they are hers, and can only escape by finding another to take their place. The fairy lives on their life, leaving the object of a Leanan Sidhe's affection to waste away. The name comes from the Gaelic word "leannan", a sweetheart, concubine, or favourite. Also, Sídhe, "of the fairy mounds". Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Kijo Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Kijo Clan *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Skill Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order *Persona 3: Empress Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Empress Arcana *Persona 4: Lovers Arcana *Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Kijo Clan Profile ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Leanan Sidhe is one of Urabe's allied demons. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Persona 3 Portable'' Available once the protagonist reaches Level 33. It is of the Empress Arcana. ''Persona 4'' Available once the protagonist reaches Level 42. As with all Personas of the Lovers Arcana, it can only be acquired through Fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Persona 4 the Animation'' Leanan Sidhe was used by Yu in Episode 12. She was used to cast a spell through Shadow Mitsuo's Ear by a whisper to bewilder and enrage Shadow Mitsuo. She is also the Persona that represents the bond between Yu and Rise. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel = - |Curse = - |Ailmentresistance = Weak: Poison |Normalattack = Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Media |Effect1 = Restores a small amount of HP to all allies |Cost1 = 12 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Heal Pleroma |Effect2 = Strengthens healing magic by 25% |Cost2 = N/A |Level2 = 12 |Skill3 = Life Bonus |Effect3 = Increases maximum HP by 10% |Cost3 = N/A |Level3 = 14 }} ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Lovers Arcana Category:Empress Arcana Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Kijo Clan Category:Femme Race Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Skill Order Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Irish Mythology Category:Celtic Mythology Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV